For All Eternity
by Dodogrrl
Summary: Viktor and Hermione are married, and Hermione is pregnant. They must hide at an old friend's place from someone who seeks to hurt Hermione, no matter what the cost. Congrats to the winners of Mother's Day Challenge! Pairings: VKHG, RLNT, Please Review!
1. There's Something I Want To Tell You

For All Eternity Chapter One: There's Something I Want to Tell You   
Viktor POV:   
It had been five months. Five months since that wedding day, the day he had waited twenty-six years for, the day he and Hermione had gotten married in front of all his friends, older brother, teammates and her family and many friends. It had been a beautiful ceremony, a wonderful wedding and reception, followed by what he could call the best night of his life. It had been five months, and he was surprised that he and Hermione had managed to survive them, and preserve their marriage at the same time, for there were forces working to try to destroy their marriage: his parents, and Karkaroff.   
Viktor tried not to dwell on it, for it was a calm and beautiful morning in the mountain home he called his, and his wife was still asleep, lying in bed next to him. He took this quiet time he had to smell her bushy brown hair. He liked the fresh scent, and he liked even more how his nose usually got stuck in Hermione's excellently thick hair, and she would wake up and manage to get his nose out of her hair, for that meant her hands would have to touch his face, and he would usually steal a kiss from the unsuspecting bride.   
She looked particularly pretty today, for the curtains let the sun in at the exact right place for which to illuminate her already beautiful face, which at the moment was asleep. He also saw her nightgown-clad arms curl up under her pillow, and he chuckled to himself, before he realized that his nose was stuck in her hair again.   
At that moment he remembered the night before, how Hermione had gone somewhere without him and how he worried all the time she was gone, if his father or even Karkaroff would attack her, he had absolutely no idea why Karkaroff was so mad about his getting married to Hermione. When she returned, she looked happier than she had in days, and he fervently thanked everything there was to thank that she hadn't gotten hurt. Hermione had whispered seductively in his ear, "I have a surprise for you, Victor, but it'll have to wait till morning." He remembered groaning when he heard that, for he had some ideas as to what that little surprise would be.   
Hermione POV:   
Viktor's nose was stuck in her hair, again. She pushed her face into the pillow to suppress her giggling, and she could hear Viktor yell, "Ow, my nose!" She laughed even harder when she heard Viktor say that, and it reminded her, yet again, of why she married him, like she was reminded several times a day. He had a certain charming klutziness to him, that cute unpredictabiltiy he had, that always kept her on her toes and in love with him.   
There had been many problems, including his parents, who didn't like her one bit and intended for him to marry Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Hermione knew that Gabrielle was just as furious about the arranged marriage as Viktor was, so she and Viktor helped Gabrielle and Neville, the man she had fallen in love with, escape from France and elope. She was excessively proud of that, because she had retained the self-control not to use the Avada Kedavra Curse on the Delecour girl for weeks. There was also the problem that many people thought that twenty-two was too young an age for Hermione to get married.   
And yet Viktor's and her love had prevailed all this time, and this morning, the surprise she was about to reveal would seal their victory. She finally stopped laughing and sat up, her hair twisting in exactly the most bizarre way, and as she untangled Viktor's nose from her hair, he grabbed her, kissed her passionately on the lips, and pinned her down on the bed, asking, "Vhat's the big surprise, dear?"   
Hermione laughed and replied jokingly, "Well, I'm certainly not telling you when I'm pinned down like this, Viktor, it would ruin the surprise." Viktor let up, and she sat up on the bed and fixed up the twist in her hair. "Viktor, now what I'm about to show you will seal our marriage forever, what I'm about to tell you, it's going to change our lives." Hermione got out the box she had so cleverly hidden for hours, the box she had wanted to show him but known that it was better to show him now. Finally, the secret would be out, finally, she could happy about this instead of afraid. "Viktor, open the box."   
Hermione saw Viktor open the box and look confused. "Hermione, vhy is this paper so important to our future, I mean, it's only a paper vith the vords 'Pregnant' and 'Not Pregnant' on it, oh, vait a minute, you're not-"   
"Yes Viktor, I'm pregnant! I went to the hospital for a free pregnancy test, and it said that I was pregnant! We're having a baby!"   
Viktor POV:   
Viktor could not has guessed that this was the surprise, in fact it didn't even come up in his mind, but now that it did, the fact that he was fathering a child, that fact made him the happiest man in the whole world. He was speechless, and elation filled him so much that it threatened to blow out of him, so he did the one thing he felt he could do at the moment.   
"Hermione, I love you," he said, and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, more passionately than he expected to, and they fell on the bed and just held each other for a long while. Viktor turned and looked at the clock, it was 11:00am, an hour until preactice started, and he really didn't want to leave her alone. He got up, stroking Hermione's face as he did so, and he told her, "I have Quidditch practice today, and I have to get ready."   
"Do you really have to go?" Hermione inquired, with that curious look he always loved to see, "because I could always tell your teammates that you got a fever or something."   
Truth was, he still felt that fever of heat on his face whenever he looked at her, and he knew that it only came from desire. He still felt that fever even after five months of marriage, and he knew that the desire that caused it sprung from true, fiery love. He was sorely tempted by the offer, but he had already had a week off practice for the honeymoon, and he had to say, "Sorry, dear, but I have to go to practice today."   
"At the very least, Viktor, could you tell your teammates that I'm pregnant?" Something in that sentence sent a jolt of an extremely powerful emotion up his spine, and he knew it wasn't happiness; it was fear.   
"Hermione, I'm vorried."   
"Why? You were so happy just a few minutes ago."   
"Hermione, I just got an extremely horrible thought in my head. How vill everyone react, vhat if my parents don't accept the baby as their grandchild, and mostly, because your pregnancy vill make you very vulnerable, vhat if Karkaroff tries to kill you or the baby?   
Hermione POV:   
Hermione stood in shock. Mainly horrified shock. She had never considered that anyone would do that, she couldn't believe Viktor would even think anyone would do that, did Viktor say that just to scare her, or did he mean it?   
"Viktor, who would want to kill a baby!"   
She must have looked really scared, because Viktor stammered and said, "I didn't mean that Karkaroff vould vant to kill the baby, I mean that he vould vant to kill you so much, you know vhen the mother dies, the baby does, too..."   
Hearing the fear and regret in his voice calmed her down, or rather, set her mind back into rationality. "Viktor, you're rambling, and I know Karkaroff is twisted enough to do it. Fact is, dear, we have to get away from here. We have to hide somewhere where Karkaroff won't find me, or the baby. And he must never know about this baby."   
Viktor kicked a nearby chair across the floor. She could see him shaking in fear, he didn't notice it. She stood beside him and rubbed, with one hand, his left shoulder. "Viktor, I know you're scared, who wouldn't be scared when a psycho like Karkaroff wants to kill someone you love? Everything will be okay, dear, it'll all work out."   
The words she said comforted her as well as the noticeably calmer and now sitting Viktor, who now had his head on her lap as she stroked his face. "Hermione, I like it vhen you stroke my face like that. It makes me forget all the vorries I have. Sadly, however, I have to get dressed."   
He got up and found his Quidditch robes in the closet, right where I put them, Hermione thought. He took off his shirt, and Hermione had to suppress a giggle as she stared at her husband's upper body. It was extremely beautiful, with rippling muscles and she just wanted to-   
Hermione slapped her head to prevent her from thinking ways to seduce him away from Quidditch practice, Viktor needed to go to these practices if he was going to bring home the money to support them.   
She had previously been a Healer at St. Mungo's, but when they had gotten married, Viktor requested a very extended vacation for Hermione, so she could hide from Karkaroff. It annoyed her extensively, because she also wanted to help when it came to money, but Viktor had made her feel better by not letting the Healer at the practices heal him up, instead opting for Hermione as his own Healer, and she smiled at the fact that there was more than one way to heal Viktor.   
She smiled and said, "I have an idea when it comes to this situation. I have an old friend, who taught me in my third year, that we could go to for a place to hide until the baby is born. He has a wife, and three kids, so it will be very accommodating, and it'll have that nice family feeling, so we could get used to it."   
"Who is this friend, Hermione?"   
"His name is Remus Lupin, and he's really nice, albeit a werewolf-"   
"A verevolf? Around our baby? Vhat if he eats our baby?"   
"Viktor! He's not like that, he's just as cautious and rational as you and me, sometimes even more so! Please, trust me on this."   
"I just don't vant this baby to get hurt in any vay. I mean it's my first-"   
"Shush, dear, all will be well in time. Viktor, it may not show at this moment, but I'm every bit as protective of our baby as you are, if not even more than you. I know what I'm doing, I've already set everything up with Lupin and his family. I'll be resuming my job as Healer at St. Mungo's to pay the rent, and you could Apparate to your Quidditch practices and to here to create the illusion that we're still here. I love you, Viktor, always remember that," Hermione said, her words calming both of them down.   
Viktor POV:   
Calm enveloped him, and now he was reminded yet again on why he married her, and he realized how attractive she was when she was thinking and how happy he was that he married her and not some airheaded scarlet woman. For the first time in the long minutes that had passed after 11:00, he was totally and utterly happy that Hermione was having his baby, not anyone else's, but his baby.   
"So, vhen do ve go to Mr. Lupin's house?"   
"I was thinking after your Quidditch practice, so we could get used to the place."   
"It's a date, and yes, I vill tell my teammates the good news," Viktor stated, and he eagerly opened the door and left for Quidditch practice, and barely suppressing the thought that he couldn't wait to get back.   
Hermione POV:   
Viktor was at practice, so she decided to pack bags for the both of them. It was fun, picking out outfits that she thought looked best, and sexiest, on him, but she packed very little for herself, for she knew that with the baby on the way, she would need to buy new clothes to accommodate her growing belly.   
After packing, she put on a pretty pink polo shirt and slipped on the tight pants she knew, she would be wearing for the last time in a long time. She slipped on some comfortable slippers, and tried the best she could to tame her unruly hair, but ended up just keeping it down. By the time she finished, it was time for Viktor's Quidditch practice to end, and Viktor came stumbling through the door, as usual, with the usual small bruises that she healed very easily.   
"Let's go," she said, her hand on her hip.   
"Let me shower, at the very least."   
"Fine," she mumbled, with the full knowledge that she would 'accidentally' peek in on him at the shower. A few minutes, a peek and a passionate kiss later, they were on their way. It really only took them a few minutes to get there, since Hermione knew where they were going, and they arrived at the house, holding hands, and their luggage.   
Hermione rang the doorbell, and she waited for it to answer. After a few minutes, she yelled, "Remus, Nymphadora, are you there, it's me, Hermione! Viktor's here, too!" A few seconds later, she heard a person running down the stairs, and the door opened. 


	2. The House of Lupin

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to put this in Chapter One, but J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and all its characters, not me. I wonder if she would consider giving up Viktor, though, maybe if I say please.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been really busy, and I've had a hard time transfering this to the site. 

Author's Note: This chapter will focus more on Remus's family than on Hermione and Viktor. There will still be some Hermione and Viktor, though. 

Another Author's Note: There is a part where Remus is extensively abused, and that might be the only part where an M rating might be needed. So, it's still T! Yippee! Also, this story assumes that Lupin and Tonks had fallen in love and gotten married before Viktor and Hermione even met. 

Chapter Two: The House of Lupin 

Viktor POV:

Viktor heard the rumble of many feet coming to the door, and as it opened, three dogs, a chihuahua, a collie and a German shepherd, all jumped on him. The chihuahua and the collie were both licking his face, and they barked in such a cute, friendly way that he was already starting to like the place. However, the third dog merely waited, and when an opening appeared, it raced immediately for Viktor's throat. 

"What the-" was all Viktor could say as he struggled to get the German shepherd off him, and the other two dogs were whining right next to him, not really doing anything to help him or attacking the third dog. 

Hermione was yelling for Mr. Lupin, who immediately raced down the stairs and yelled, "Connor Ulrich Lupin, you stop attacking our guest, NOW! And Lupe, Tala, please stop whining! You know that makes me worry." 

Connor immediately transformed back into a teenaged boy with silvery brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, that very much resembled Hermione's. "Dad, why are we welcoming him here? You know what his headmaster did to you! And now you're welcoming his CLONE with open arms!" 

"Connor, please, he's not like Karkaroff at all..." 

"WHAT IF HE IS, DAD! Anyway, it would be nice revenge to kill off Karkaroff's favorite student..." Connor yelled.

Viktor felt both horror and sympathy for the boy at the same time, and he saw that Connor was on the verge of tears. Whatever Karkaroff did to his father, Viktor realized, must have involved Connor. With that realization in his head, Viktor stated, "Connor, I understand if you are mad because of vhat Karkaroff did. However, I do not understand vhy you vould take it out on me, vhen it is really Karkaroff you are mad at." 

Connor was shaking, and Viktor could see Connor's hands turning into paws, and back into hands again, uncontrollably. Viktor saw that it took a lot of self-control for Connor to not spit at Viktor's feet, instead saying, "I'm sorry if I frightened you. However, it'll take a long time to gain my trust." With those words, Connor gave one last withering look and dashed out of the room.

Remus POV:

Remus was speechless. He felt appalled at how he had handled the situation, it was the worst way he could have handled it. "Hermione, Viktor, I-" 

Hermione interrupted, "You don't have to apologize, Professor. However, I'd advise that you talk with Connor, he's your son. Anyway, Viktor still has to introduce himself to Lupe and Tala. It'll most likely take a while." 

With that advice Remus left the entryway and searched for his son. "Connor, where are you?" he yelled. Remus had always had a hard time finding Connor when they fought, but thankfully, that was the hardest part, because talking the situation over with his son was much easier, and less violent.

As he was looking for Connor, he thought over the situation himself. The subject of Karkaroff, above all topics, was the most uneasy in the House of Lupin, and it took much arguing and negotiation in order to let Krum hide here with Hermione. For Karkaroff had done something truly heinous, something that would not be revenged by anything other than death, in the eyes of all his family, especially Connor, especially Connor because it was Connor that Karkaroff has used in order to blackmail Remus, and it was Connor who had had to watch.

Karkaroff, knowing that Remus was a werewolf, had decided to use him for terrible and torturous experiments, but Remus wouldn't oblige, saying that he was still human. Karkaroff, in his fury, had kidnapped Connor when he was six and nearly killed him, only setting him free when he got Remus's consent for the experiments. Then Karkaroff tied Connor up on a chair and made him watch his father go through the experiments.

The experiments were torture. Karkaroff had made Remus do unimaginable things, such as ripping himself up to prove his own supposed masochism, battling Dark creatures while chained to them to see who would win, letting himself be force-fed poisons and bezoars, and the most unimaginable thing of all, being forced to transform into a werewolf in front of his own son, and battling the wolf within him, and Karkaroff's disgusting commands, so he wouldn't attack his own son. And he remembered that he almost had. He might have been able to endure the experiments in similar circumstances, but because Connor had been forced to watch, those experiments were hell.

How Remus could welcome Viktor, despite what Karkaroff did, was something not even the human part of him could fully understand. The closest response he could find to explain to his confused mind the situation was that Viktor had to deal with the monster for seven years, and that he must have had similar treatment. 

"Connor, I have something for you. It's divinity, and from what I smell, it's a really good batch-" He could hear Connor coming down the stairs at once. Remus wondered why Connor had this obsessive liking to the stuff, white glop with nuts in it, but Connor ate that stuff as though it were the nectar of life, almost like Remus himself ate chocolate. 

"Yes Dad, where is it, you asked for something?" 

Remus laughed as he gave Connor the divinity. "Now Connor," he made the divinity invisible, "You'll get it after we talk." 

"Dad! Fine, we'll talk." 

"Good. Connor, what happened nine years ago can never be forgiven, yet I still believe that Viktor is inherently good, not evil, like his headmaster." 

"You didn't do anything to deserve what he did to you, and yet you're the one tortured by Karkaroff, you're the one in danger of losing me, Tala and Lupe to Social Services, just because you're a werewolf! You're the best dad I could ask for, and yet most society thinks you're a monster. If only they could see this family, all happy and wonderful..." 

"I know, Connor, it isn't fair that I'm a werewolf, but you changed the subject on me, and now we're getting back to the real situation at hand. Why don't you like Viktor?" 

"DAD! The argument about how we shouldn't not welcome Krum just because he was Karkaroff's student, well, that makes sense, though I don't like it. Still, I don't want him here." 

"Why not, Connor?" 

"Well, if you really have to know why I'm not interested in having Viktor Krum over here, it's because, because the girl I like is obsessed over him!" Connor said, blushing.

Remus laughed out loud. "That's why! This is hilarious. I completely understand how you feel, I've had crushes on girls like that too,Ó Remus stated, still laughing his head off.  
From the looks of it, Connor looked shocked, though he couldn't suppress laughing at how his father looked when he was laughing. Remus knew that the laughter came because he looked so weird when he laughed, but it was his favorite sound in the world.

"You can have the divinity now," Remus told Connor, as they were both still laughing, but Connor ignored it. He was too busy laughing at how weird his father looked.  
Hermione POV:  
Having Tala and Lupe introduce themselves to Viktor was considerably easier than having Connor introduce himself. The two of them were twins, fraternal, of course, and they were seven years old. She could easily tell Tala and Lupe apart, for Tala had long, flowing pink hair, whereas Lupe had shoulder-length brown curls, but she couldn't help but realize that they both had their father's eyes: a mixture of green and hazel, blended into one color with specks of the original colors shining through. They immediately took a liking to Viktor and his big arms, and she couldn't help but giggle as they tried to squeeze them.

Viktor had already settled into this family, she thought, and it would be a very nice nine months here. She wondered where Professor Lupin and Connor were, probably just having a talk in the living room. She decided to take a walk to the kitchen, to see how Tonks was doing. When she walked in, however, she saw Tonks, who was steadily carrying a bunch of plates to the table, accidentally slip over a banana peel. She rushed to the kitchen and just managed to levitate the plates to the table before they broke, while catching Tonks.

"Tonks, are you all right?" 

"What's a banana peel doing here?" Tonks asked mischievously, and Remus came into the kitchen, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Remus, dear, did you plant this banana peel on the floor?" 

"Oh, you found me out!" Remus exclaimed dramatically, "I wanted you to slip on the peel just so I could catch you and do this." With that exclamation he grabbed Tonks, gracefully dipped her, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
With that Connor walked into the room. "Mom. Dad. Get a room. Please." 

Hermione laughed, and asked loudly to herself "Hmm, I wonder if Viktor could do that." 

With both Tala and Lupe grabbing onto his neck, Viktor walked into the room and answered, "I think I could do much more than that," and he kissed her so romantically on the lips that she could feel her leg pop up in the air in response.

"Aww," was the united reaction of Tala and Lupe.

"Oh no, not the "aww" group. Mom and Dad were kissing like that, actually worse, but-" 

"Conny, it's cute! It's like Mickey Mouse kissing Minnie!" Lupe squealed.

"Mouse or McGonnagal?" 

"Mouse, duh!" Tala answered. 

"Connor, concern crosses my mind. Why would you think of calling Professor McGonnagal Minnie!" Remus Lupin asked with a sly tone to his voice, "Minnie and Connor, sitting-" 

"EWW! She's a teacher!" Connor yelled, though muttering afterward, "albeit strangely attractive." He was shaking again, and blushing too.

"Now I'm interested. Why would you call her Minnie?" Hermione inquired.

"Because, because, alright, because I overheard Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal making out in the Transfiguration room, and he was calling her Minnie! It was the most disgusting thing I've ever heard, thanks for making me relive it!" Connor stated in a slightly facetious tone. 

Everyone laughed, and Tala and Lupe got their arms off Viktor's neck just so they could walk over, point, and laugh at Connor. Connor abruptly smacked each of them in the head with an inflatable hammer he had bought himself at Zonko's.

Viktor was now holding her in his arms, her favorite place in the world to be in. She lifted her arms up and stroked his head, feeling the barely-there hairs on his scalp which felt like the finest velvet in her hands. She felt great being here in this moment, and if she was to be anywhere but Bulgaria for nine months, this place would be it.

Author's Note: Mickey and Minnie Mouse belong to a genius named Walt Disney (he made DUMBO, of course he's a genius!), not me.

Another Author's Note: Voldemort is deader than the dodo bird (I still weep for their death), and Remus and his family live on that pretty island shown in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
